Le Diable s'habille en Prada
by Esquisse
Summary: Bella est la jeune assistante de Miranda Priestly, célèbre rédactrice en chef du magazine de mode Runway. Lors d'une soirée, elle rencontre Edward, un écrivain renommé. AH / BxE et couples habituels. Mélange du Diable s'habille en Prada et Twilight.
1. Ma merveilleuse patronne

Après avoir lu de nombreuses fics, j'ai enfin décidé d'en poster une. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous la propriété de Steph Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre I : Ma merveilleuse patronne**

_Respire Bella, respire._

J'essayais désespérément de me remémorer les exercices de relaxation des rares cours de yoga que j'avais pris avec ma mère lors d'une de ses lubies sportives. J'étais dehors, en bas de l'immeuble Elias Clark. J'étais dernière d'une file de 15 personnes au Starbuck et ma patronne allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je soupirais : j'allais devoir user du pouvoir dont je bénéficiais grâce à ce simple nom : _Miranda Priestly_. Elle était la célèbre rédactrice en chef du tout aussi célèbre magazine de mode _Runway_ et, accessoirement, mon tyran personnel. Je m'éloignais de la file et parti vers le côté de la boutique. Lorsqu'elle me vit, Jenna Howell eut un grand sourire et s'éclipsa immédiatement pour préparer ma commande. La, c'était un moment parfait, _hélas, si court !, _de répit, de tranquillité entre deux courses. Un des seuls moments où je où je pouvais me reposer loin de ma tyrannique patronne. J'allais enfin avoir trois minutes pour… rectification : Je n'allais rien avoir du tout. Mon i phone dernier cri récemment acquis dans la poubelle de Miranda venait de sonner, anéantissant tous mes espoirs de paix. Je fouillais fébrilement dans ma poche et en sorti le portable. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'écran pour la forme, sachant pertinemment que seule _elle_ pouvait m'appeler à une heure aussi indécente sans aucun scrupule.

- Isa-bell-âââ, cracha t-elle avec son horrible accent bourge anglais. Je suis arrivée au bureau et je ne vois ni mon café, ni mes journaux. Où sont-ils ?

Je soupirais, cachant plus mal que bien mon exaspération :

- J'arrive dans 5 minutes, Miranda.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, Isa-bell-âââ. Je veux mon café et je le veux tout de suite.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle savait que je détestais qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom entier. Je lui avais dit, lors de notre entretien. Cette garce le savait et elle faisait exprès d'insister sur mon prénom, comme pour me rappeler, chaque jour que j'étais le dernier maillon de la chaîne alimentaire de son magazine. Mais ce n'était pas pire que lorsqu'elle m'appelait Emily. C'était l'assistante senior de Miranda et, lorsqu'elle m'appelait ainsi, je devais faire face à un profond sentiment de déshumanisation. Je poussais mon énième soupir de la journée quand Jenna arriva avec le café au lait de Miranda et mon café serré. Je payais rapidement et me dirigeais vers le kiosque à journaux, les deux cafés collés à mes mains moites. Par chance Ahmed m'avait déjà préparé la vingtaine de journaux – américains ou non - que Miranda faisait acheter chaque jour à Elias Clark alors qu'elle ne lisait que les pages mode et beauté quand il y en avait. Ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas de _The Economist_. Je lui adressais un bref signe de tête en guise de remerciement et rentrais dans la Tour Elias. Je m'avançais vers le tourniquet en priant pour qu'Eduardo ne m'ait pas vu. _Raté._ Je pivotais vers ma droite afin de jeter un regard meurtrier au vigile chargé des entrées et sorties qui bloquait MON tourniquet.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Bella !

- Je n'ai pas le temps de chanter ! gémis-je.

Il secoua la tête comme pour me dire : _"Oh si Bells ! Tu as le temps de chanter... comme tous les matins depuis ton arrivée ici."_

_- When flowers gaze at yoouu…_ chantonna t-il d'une voix à réveiller les morts. _They're not the only ones, who cry when they see you, ohh you saiiid…_

Boston? Ha! Il voulait jouer…

_- You don't know me_, continuais-je. _You don't even care. Oh yeah… Oh you said, you don't know me, you don't wear my chains_.

Eduardo me fit un clin d'œil et débloqua le tourniquet. Il ne me restait plus que 17 étages avant d'arriver sur le plateau de _Runway_. En arrivant à mon bureau, j'eu la joie de constater que Miranda n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre son café et qu'elle était parti je-ne-sais-où. Par contre, Emily était là, elle.

- Elle revient dans 5 minutes. Dépêche-toi de lui installer ses affaires, lâcha t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Je l'écoutais. Emily et moi nous vouions une haine commune. Je la détestais de rester toute la journée au bureau pendant que je devais cavaler aux quatre coins de Manhattan. Et elle me haïssait de pouvoir profiter de mes sorties pour appeler qui je voulais et voir qui je voulais pendant qu'elle restait sous le regard perçant de Miranda du matin au soir. Après avoir installé son café sous une serviette en lin à gauche de son bureau et avoir déposé les journaux en éventail dans un ordre précis sur une table adjacente à mon bureau sauf le New York Times que je posais à côté de son café au lait, je parti accrocher son immense manteau de fourrure dans son armoire. Le téléphone sonna et je répondis :

- Bureau de Miranda Priestly.

- Emily ? demanda t-elle.

- Oui Miranda, c'est _Bella_, répondis-je en insistant sur mon prénom.

- Emily, allez me trouver cette commode que j'ai repéré chez un antiquaire entre la 72ème et la 75ème. Je veux qu'elle soit dans mon entrée pour le dîner avec Uri, mardi soir. C'est tout.

Et bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de me donner l'adresse de cet antiquaire. Ou même si c'était les rues est ou ouest. Non, ce genre de détail était bien trop insignifiant pour Miranda Priestly.

- Alors, me demanda Emily, anxieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Une commode.

- Facile, murmura t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et elle avait raison. Parce que retrouver une commode sans aucune indication sur sa taille, sa couleur ou même sa forme parmi les centaines d'antiquaires du nord de Manhattan, oui, ça faisait parti du côté _facile_ de notre travail.


	2. Perroquet et Entretien

**Hello !**

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le (monstrueux) retard. En réalité, je comptais abandonner cette fic.

J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes persos ces derniers temps et écrire n'était pas dans mes priorités... Bref, mes problèmes sont réglés et j'ai plein d'inspiration.

Merci à celles qui ont reviewés et encore désolée :S

Place au chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre II : Perroquet bruyant et Entretien surprenant**

_4 mois plus tôt_

_Laazing on a sunnyyy afternoooon... in the summertiiiime...in the summertiiime...in the._

J'appuyais férocement sur mon vieux réveil Mickey que Jacob, mon meilleur ami avait eu la bonne idée de brancher sur une station qui passait du vieux rock anglais. Non pas que je n'aimais pas les Kinks mais être réveillée tout les matins à coup de "_would'nt it be nice_" des Beach boys et autres midinets des sixties commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Et le pire c'est que la seule fois où j'avais essayé de le changer et de mettre un bon vieux bipper comme toute la population censée de Manhattan, il n'avait tout simplement pas sonné. Je me levais de mauvaise grâce, en espérant que les quelques secondes de chants émis par la souris de Disney n'avait pas réveillé Millington.

- Rrrwaa t'es moche ! t'es moche !

_Raté_. Millington était un perroquet jaco qui avait appartenu à mon ex. Lorsqu'à la fin de nos études, il avait obtenu un stage de trois mois au Chili, j'avais accepté de garder son horrible bestiole avec moi, pensant que je pourrais survivre à quelques semaines de tortures. Deux ans plus tard, Tom vivait toujours au Chili dans une villa avec sa femme, ses deux jumeaux et son chien. Et moi j'étais dans mon minuscule studio avec ma télé, mon pot de Ben&Jerry et Millington. Tout le monde était gagnant.  
Je regardais le perroquet grisâtre avec toute la haine dont mes yeux couleur chocolat étaient capable. Autant dire pas grand chose. Millington pencha sa tête comme seuls les perroquets savent le faire et m'observa avec un air de mépris et de condescendance que je ne voyais chez aucune autre créature, humaine ou animale. Lorsque j'essayais d'être en colère, j'imaginais toujours l'air de Millington pour le reproduire, généralement sans succès.

- Grrrroosse vaache ! Grrrrrooossse vaaache !

Je ne me vexais même plus, je savais que c'était faux. Les seuls mots que cette saleté savait dire étaient ceux qu'elle m'avait prononcé ce matin en plus de "j'ai faim", "grrroos taas" et quelques vulgarités. Je pris un chocolat chaud sous les insultes de Millington en essayant de choisir une tenue dans mon placard, ce qui allait s'avérer difficile. J'avais un entretien pour un poste d'assistante dans un magazine de mode. D'accord, me direz vous, je n'avais pas vraiment l'allure d'une fille qui lisait les pages modes des journaux mais j'avais démissionné de mon poste - ennuyeux au possible - de consultante bancaire six mois plus tôt et je n'avais toujours rien trouvé. Comme mon rêve (très secret) était d'écrire, je me disais que c'était un bon début. Apparemment après un an en étant assistante de Miranda Priestly, on pouvait très vite se retrouver à un autre poste du magazine. D'autant que ça me ferait certainement un bon réseau pour démarrer. Je ne l'avais encore dit à personne, pas même à Jacob, il se serait surement moqué de moi. Je posais ma tasse vide et optait pour un pull bleu ciel assez innocent et un pantalon en toile bleu marine acheté aux puces. Je me coiffais rapidement et inspectait le résultat dans mon miroir. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça pouvait aller.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans le hall de l'immeuble Elias Clark ou se trouvait la rédaction de Runway que je compris à quel point ça n'allait pas. Toutes les filles étaient immenses, rachitiques au possible, intensément belles, brushinguées au cheveu prêt et surtout, vêtues de vêtements de créateurs dont on devinait les prix exorbitants. Les garçons étaient grands, musclés, aussi beaux que les filles et aussi bien habillés. Tous affichaient cet air de décontraction naturel qui semblait crier au monde entier "je suis jeune, beau, riche, je bois, je baise, je fais la fête et ma vie est plus géniale que la tienne, pauvre mortel". Jamais même après la première fois que Millington m'avait crié "t'es moche !" sous le regard amusé de Tom, je ne m'étais sentie aussi laide. Je m'avançais timidement vers l'accueil sans que personne ne me prête la moindre attention. La fille de l'accueil était au téléphone et j'attendis patiemment qu'elle finisse sa conversation avec "Emmy" au sujet de "Brian".

- Hum, je viens pour l'annonce... euh pour le poste d'assistante, ils m'ont dit... Miranda Priestly, bafouillais-je sous le regard perçant de la secrétaire.

Elle me jaugea d'un air méprisant qui n'arrivait cependant pas à la patte de Millington. Pour une fois, j'étais fière de lui.

- Vous avez pris rendez-vous ?

- Oui, répondis-je.

-17e étage à gauche, récita t-elle ennuyée, comme si elle avait du répéter ce discours des centaines de fois. Vous demandez Emily à l'accueil et vous attendez qu'elle vienne vous chercher.

Apparemment c'était tout, puisqu'elle venait de rappeler Emmy.

Je me dirigeais à gauche de la tour vers des tourniquets surveillés distraitement par un vigile latino. Arrivée au 17e, je demandais Emily à la fille la plus maigre qu'il m'eut été donné de voir et attendis pendant qu'elle l'appelait de son téléphone High Tech. J'observais avec attention les allées et venues de ces "beautiful people" qui riaient et couraient dans leurs superbes fringues quand une voix me sorti de ma rêverie :

- Isabella Swan ?

Je relevais la tête. Devant moi se dressait une magnifique rousse d'environ mon âge. Elle avait des yeux bleus en amande, une bouche fine, un nez trop fin pour être honnête et un corps à faire pâlir d'envie toute fille qui se respecte.

- Bella, dis-je en me relevant et en lui tendant une main qu'elle ignora.

- Ici on ne se sert pas la main. Miranda ne doit jamais te voir faire ça. On s'embrasse sur les deux joues comme les français, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Je me gardais de lui dire que je trouvais cela étrange. Elle me pria de la suivre et m'expliqua rapidement à quelle point j'avais de la chance que Miranda est accepté que j'ai un rendez-vous, à quel point Miranda était géniale, quelle visionnaire elle faisait... bla, bla, bla. Je faisais semblant d'écouter avec attention tout en regardant les bureaux très modernes devant lesquels on passait. Tout semblait tout droit sortir d'un magasin de meuble futuriste. Nous arrivâmes au bout du plateau ou deux bureaux se faisait face devant une immense pièce aux murs vitrés que je devinais être la pièce de travail de la "géniale visionnaire".

- Elle va arriver d'ici 5 minutes. Attends qu'elle t'appelle pour entrer dans son bureau. Tu sais déjà que ton boulot va juste consister en faire les tâches ingrates de Miranda ?

J'acquiesçais pendant qu'un vent de panique souffla autour de moi. La jeune fille affalée sur son siège à ma droite, les pieds hors de ses chaussures les renfila, se rassit convenablement et se remit du rouge à lèvres tandis que tout le monde criait : "elle arrive ! Elle arrive !". J'observais ce petit manège quelques secondes avant de me retourner vers Emily qui avait disparu derrière un placard ou elle s'appliquait précautionneusement de l'eye-liner. Elle se releva tandis que le silence venait sur le plateau. Plus personne ne bougeait, parlait, riait et je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Une femme plus petite que moi de 5 bons centimètres se posta face à Emily. Elle avait un immense manteau de fourrure qui l'enveloppait totalement et des cheveux blonds décolorés coupés en carré et sertis par d'immenses lunettes d'où dépassait le signe très connu -pour preuve, je l'avais repéré - de Chanel. La femme posa négligemment son manteau sur ce qui allait être mon bureau si j'étais prise (ce que j'étais de moins en moins sûre de désirer). Les conversations reprenaient doucement et une agitation un peu plus contrôlée s'empara du plateau pendant que Miranda m'observait.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda t-elle avec un accent de la plus pure aristocratie britannique.

- Hum, euh Bella Swan, je viens pour l'entretien, madame, bafouillais-je en la regardant. Quelque chose dans son regard m'était familier mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir quoi.

Elle retourna dans son bureau pendant qu'Emily me jetait un coup d'œil peu amène.

- Elle DETESTE qu'on l'appelle Madame. Miranda, c'est Miranda, ok ? me dit-elle comme si j'étais demeurée.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Le téléphone d'Emily venait de sonner. Elle marmonna un "bien" avant de me pousser devant la porte.

- C'est bon tu peux rentrer.

J'entrais discrètement. Miranda était assise devant son bureau et regardait par sa fenêtre. Je respirais bruyamment pour me donner du courage et m'avançait.

30 minutes plus tard, je ressortais de la pièce avec un air assez satisfait sur le visage. Etrangement, l'entretien s'était plutôt bien passé. Elle m'avait posé pas mal de questions auxquelles j'avais répondu franchement (ou pas quand elle m'avait demandé si je lisais son magasine). Pendant toute la durée de l'entretien elle m'avait regardé avec un air familier qui m'avait mise assez mal à l'aise. Emily était au téléphone, qu'elle raccrocha immédiatement dès que Miranda sorti de son bureau.

- Emily, je veux qu'elle commence demain. dit-elle.

- Bien Miranda, répondit l'intéressée, non sans surprise.

Je dois avouer que moi aussi, j'étais assez surprise. Miranda se retourna et je fixais ses yeux. Là, je compris enfin. Millington. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Cette femme avait le même regard méprisant et condescendant que mon affreux perroquet. Elle se retourna et s'engagea dans le couloir du haut de ses hauts talons Jimmy Choo. Dans quoi venais-je de m'engager ?

.


	3. Les Danseuses d'Anacapri

Hello ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !

Pas très long, certes mais c'est mieux que rien :P

Je vous retrouve à la fin.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre III : Les danseuses d'Anacapri**

4 jours. 4 foutues journées que je cherchais sa commode. On était mardi après-midi et si je n'avais pas cette commande avant 16 heures, j'étais bonne pour repasser du côté des petites annonces. Je regardais le bureau d'en face. Emily me toisait :

- Alors, tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ? demanda t-elle d'un air affable.

Je secouais les épaules, impuissante. Elle me regarda avec un semblant de compassion. J'avais appelé tout les antiquaires de Manhattan entre la 72e et la 75e (soit une bonne centaine), je m'étais déplacée pour ceux qui avaient une commode en vitrine mais, connaissant les goûts de Miranda, je me rendis rapidement compte que ce n'étaient pas les bonnes. J'avais monopolisé Jake et d'autres amis pour qu'ils m'aident, sans succès. Je savais qu'il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire. Soupirant bruyamment afin de me donner du courage, je me levais sans un regard pour Emily et me dirigeais vers la porte de ma patronne. Je toquais doucement, déjà anxieuse à l'idée de sa réaction.

- Entrez Emily.

Je poussais la porte. Miranda était assise sur sa chaise, face à son immense bureau de verre qui m'avait tant impressionné la première fois que j'étais venue. Pourtant, la petite femme d'à peine un mètre cinquante cinq au carré blond platine paraissait minuscule et avenante, vue d'ici. Ce qui n'était pas le cas dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur vous, où elle vous paraissait prendre vingt centimètres et une bonne dose de mépris et de condescendance. Elle me toisa :

- Que voulez-vous, Isa-bell-âââ ? m'interrogea t-elle en soupirant

- La commode que vous m'avez demandé vendredi dernier, récitais-je rapidement, histoire d'en finir au plus vite. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. J'ai pourtant fait tous les antiquaires entre la 72e et la 75e comme vous me l'avez dit mais je n'ai pas trouvé une seule commode qui correspondait à vos attentes.

Elle se leva lentement tout en m'observant.

- Isa-bell-âââ, quand je vous dis quelque chose, il faut que vous écoutiez attentivement. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des personnes autour de moi qui sont à la traine, vous comprenez ? souffla t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

_« C'est quoi son problème ?! » _

J'acquiesçais cependant.

- Je n'ai pas pu vous dire entre la 72e et la 75e puisque cet antiquaire se trouve à l'angle de la 57e et de Madison Avenue. C'est tout.

Chez elle, « c'est tout » signifiait « merci, vous pouvez disposer » aussi bien que « merci de faire ce travail pour moi ».

Entre la 57e et Madison Avenue. _Bien sûr_. J'avais dit que trouver cette commande serait facile. A croire que je ne connaissais pas Miranda : C'était beaucoup trop facile donc cette salope s'était chargée de corser l'affaire.

Je sortais d'un pas morose.

- Alors ? me demanda Emily

- Entre la 57e et Madison, lançais-je avant de m'assoir sur ma chaise et de chercher le numéro de téléphone du fameux antiquaire.

J'étais furax mais tachais de ne pas trop le montrer. Emily me sourit, compatissante une demi-seconde, avant de reprendre ce masque de superficialité écœurante qui la caractérisait. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais raccroché le téléphone. La commode serait déposée devant l'immeuble de Miranda à 15h30 contre une forte rémunération que je promis de verser sans réfléchir, sachant que c'était Elias Clark qui réglait la note des originalités de Miranda. Après quoi, j'appelais Sacha, la gouvernante de ma patronne pour être sûre qu'elle soit « devant l'entrée pour le dîner avec Uri ». Une fois cette affaire réglée, je jetais un coup d'œil furtif à ma montre Cartier, trouvée dans la Réserve grâce à Johan. Il était quatorze heures et je commençais à avoir faim. Il me faudrait tout le courage de mon ventre pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Depuis que j'étais arrivée au magasine, j'avais adopté le rythme de vie des filles qui consistait tout simplement en ne pas manger de la journée. J'étais bien obligée. Quand j'étais au bureau, le regard dégouté qu'avait lancé Emily à mon cookie lors de mon premier jour avait suffit à m'empêcher de recommencer. Et quand j'étais en dehors du boulot, eh bien, je cavalais tellement que même pouvoir aller au toilettes était devenu précieux. Avant, j'étais ce que l'on pouvait appeler une fille normale : Quelques rondeurs, sans plus, un sourire joyeux et naturel et des vêtements sans marques. Maintenant, j'étais devenue comme _elles_, je faisais un petit 36, mon sourire était aussi superficiel que le maquillage qu'Emily me forçait à mettre et mes vêtements arboraient tous des sigles connus de la haute sphère dans laquelle j'évoluais désormais bien malgré moi. Même Millington ne me traitait plus de grosse et ça me faisait peur. Je soupirais encore avant d'attraper mon Balenciaga posé au bord de mon bureau et de partir en faisant un léger signe de tête à ma collègue.

- N'oublie pas d'apporter le book avant de venir à la soirée lança t-elle pendant que je m'éloignais.

Mince ! J'avais oublié ! Pas le book, bien sûr : Depuis mon premier jour j'étais obligée d'attendre tout les soirs que les designers aient fini de travailler les modifications du prochain numéro de Runway pour l'apporter à Miranda chez elle. Non, j'avais oublié cette foutue soirée, si modestement appelée Anacapri* par les organisateurs, à laquelle j'étais obligée d'assister. Et cette fois ci je ne pouvais pas me défiler comme la semaine dernière, Miranda m'en avait expressément fait la demande. J'allais encore devoir annuler ma soirée avec Jacob. Je grimaçais : C'était la troisième fois que j'allais me défiler ce mois-ci et je savais qu'il m'en voudrait. En sortant de l'immeuble je décidais de l'appeler : Plus vite ce serait fait, mieux ce serait.

- Allô ? demanda la voix joyeuse de mon meilleur ami.

- Jake, c'est moi, répondis-je.

- Bell's ! J'étais justement au vidéo club. Saw 4 ou The Ring ?

Aïe ! Ca s'annonçait mal.

- Hum, à propos de ce soir, Jake… justement j'avais oublié de te dire que…

- Laisse-moi deviner, me coupa t-il d'un air affable. Que ta charmante patronne a encore décidé de te garder toute la soirée ? Mais quand est-ce que tu te rendras compte que c'est de l'esclavage ?! Sérieusement Bell's, je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu ne souries plus, tu ne manges plus et tu passes ta vie avec elle. Je sais bien que consultante bancaire n'est pas un poste passionnant mais au moins tu avais une vie !

Touchée.

- Et bien si ma compagnie t'est devenue si désagréable, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à traîner encore avec moi. Sur ce, excuse-moi mais j'ai du travail, crachais-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir et raccrochais en entrant dans la voiture qu'Elias Clark mettait à ma disposition. Je savais que je m'étais comportée comme une gamine puérile mais c'était beaucoup plus facile de rejeter la faute sur lui que d'admettre qu'il avait raison.

- Sur Park Avenue, fis-je d'une voix lasse à mon chauffeur.

Le reste de la journée passa beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût : Après avoir récupéré les affaires de Miranda au pressing, je passais chercher ses deux horribles jumelles pour les déposer chez leur père à Brooklyn. Puis, un appel du Diable me fit retourner à Manhattan pour chercher les dédicaces d'un chanteur à midinettes et revenir à Brooklyn pour les déposer chez les jumelles. Enfin je retournais au bureau afin de prendre le book –qui, pour une fois avait été terminé assez rapidement, soirée oblige- avant d'aller chez Miranda en faisant bien attention de ne pas me faire remarquer alors qu'elle dînait avec Uri Vankisht, le patron d'Elias Clark. Il était désormais 21 heures et j'étais en retard d'environ vingt minutes. Je regardais rapidement ma penderie qui croulait sous les vêtements de la Réserve. Je repérais enfin une robe bustier bleu nuit Vera Wang que je n'avais encore jamais mise. Il faudrait que je retourne bientôt voir Johan, il ne me restait plus grand-chose. Je me maquillais légèrement avant d'observer mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en chignon désordonné (comme Victoria, la coiffeuse du magasine me l'avait appris) et dévoilaient subtilement mes épaules découvertes. La robe bleue s'arrêtait au niveau de mes genoux. Je pris des escarpins de la même couleur avant d'enfiler mon impair. Je sortis ensuite et constatais avec soulagement que mon chauffeur m'attendait encore.

- Merci Joe, dis-je. Au Devin s'il te plait.

En arrivant devant la salle, j'eu la joie de constater que je n'étais pas la dernière. Je montrais négligemment mon pass presse et entrais au Devin. La pièce était bondée. Tout les murs étaient blancs nacrés et les projecteurs bleus donnaient au lieu un certain côté « village italien », ce qui était certainement le but recherché vu le nom de la soirée. Enfin, si on faisait abstraction des beautiful people qui peuplaient la salle. Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers Emily qui parlait avec animation avec d'autres personnes de Runway. Ils me sourirent tous d'un air superficiel. Bientôt, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Beaucoup dansaient. D'autres étaient affalés sur les canapés bleus et d'autres encore étaient près du bar avec des cocktails fluorescents dont on devinait les prix exorbitants. Je quittais mes collègues pour aller m'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Enfin un peu de paix ! Qui ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'Emily choisit ce moment pour s'assoir à côté de moi, un air de passion gourgandine sur le visage.

- Devine quoi, Bella ? me dit-elle.

- Quoi ? demandais-je, essayant de cacher mon mécontentement.

- Victor vient de quitter la pouffiasse qui lui servait de copine !

- Mais c'est super Em ! dis-je, sincèrement heureuse – elle allait enfin arrêter d'être de cette humeur exécrable qui l'avait caractérisée ces dernières semaines.

- Ouii !! Bon je te laisse, il faut que j'aille me faire une retouche maquillage, figure-toi que l'organisateur à oublié de nous dire qu'il avait mis du sucre sur le bord de ses verres à cocktails, si bien que mon rouge à lèvre est foutu.

Je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi elle parlait mais j'acquiesçais, pour la forme. Une fille d'environ mon âge s'assit à cet instant à côté de nous. Elle faisait environ la même taille que Miranda, autant dire pas grand-chose mais avait des cheveux bruns qui rebiquaient un peu partout en mèches folles. Elle avait un visage enfantin et une robe rouge sang magnifique qui arrivait bien au dessus de ses genoux fins.

- Salut Em ! dit la jeune fille d'une voix cristalline.

- Salut Alice, dit Emily en lui faisant la bise. Bella, je te présente Alice, c'est la styliste de Runway. Alice, voici Bella, l'assistante junior de Miranda.

- J'avais déjà entendu parler d'Alice Cullen, bien sur, puisque c'était LA styliste en vogue (et celle qui s'occupait des tenues des pages modes du magazine). J'avais eu plusieurs fois son assistante au téléphone : Une certaine Marisa, très gentille, d'ailleurs. Emily nous laissa pour aller faire sa « retouche maquillage ».

- Alors tu es la nouvelle assistante de Miranda ? me dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et me dit, sur le ton de la confidence :

- Elle ne te martyrise pas trop, j'espère.

- Eh bien, disons que quand j'ai accepté le poste d'assistante de rédactrice en chef, je ne pensais pas que ça sous-entendait « toutou à votre entière disposition », dis-je sur le même ton.

Je m'éloignais et regrettais mes paroles. Après tout, elle devait bien connaître Miranda. Elle dut comprendre mon inquiétude puisqu'elle se mit à rire sans retenue.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas va ! sourit-elle après quelques secondes. Je ne lui dirais rien.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Elle commençait à me plaire cette Alice. A cet instant un homme passa près de nous et Alice l'attrapa par la manche.

- Hé ! Viens que je te présente la nouvelle esclave de Mir ! lança t-elle, rieuse.

* * *

*Village situé au sud de l'Italie. Debussy lui a donné le nom d'un mouvement d'un de ses préludes (très beau, soit dit en passant).

Voilà pour le chapitre, j'espère revenir vite, surtout que j'ai pas mal d'inspiration… par contre la fic risque peut-être de passer en Rated M mais pas pour tout de suite et je vous préviendrais. Enfin, si vous ne préférez pas, dites le moi.

Sinon je suis désolée si j'ai laissé traîner des fautes d'orthographe. D'ailleurs, je cherche une bêta donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il me le dise. Merci !

J'aimerais bien des reviews, aussi. J'ai eu pas mal de visites la dernière fois mais seulement deux reviews alors ça donne pas trop envie de continuer (on se dit que sa fic ne plait pas et tout…). Bref, si ça vous a plut, une petite review ? Et si ça vous a pas plut et bien ne mettez pas de reviews ou mettez en une pour me dire « va t'enterrer au fond de ton village italien ». =)

Sinon, merci aux revieweuses, mises en alerte et tout. Je ne suis pas du tout familière de ce site mais dès que j'aurais compris comment répondre aux reviews, je le ferais. XD


End file.
